Aisuru
by CrazyShadowmoon
Summary: Aimer...Qu'est ce que c'est exactement? Je ne sais pas... GAAxOC Histoire complétée. Bonne lecture et REVIEWS PLEASE!


C'était une soirée du mois de novembre comme les autres. Le village de Konoha s'engourdissait doucement au fur et à mesure que le soleil disparaissait derrière l'horizon. Les commerçants s'affairait à fermer leurs boutiques alors que quelques passants retournaient chez eux pour la nuit. Une brise fraîche faisait virevolter les feuilles qui avaient déjà quittées leur perchoir pour l'hiver.

Le soleil était maintenant couché, ne laissant pour lumière que la faible lueur de la lune claire. Le ciel, dépourvu de nuages, laissait entrevoir un spectacle étoilé. Orion pointait son nez, comme pour saluer les animaux nocturnes qui se réveillaient, affamés.

Tout les enfants du village se berçaient déjà dans les bras de Morphée, alors que leurs parents faisaient les derniers préparatifs pour le lendemain.

Un jeune homme se promenait seul dans les rues sombres. Il ne dormait pas alors il avait décidé d'errer un peu autours du village. Il marchait à pas silencieux et se dirigeait vers la montagne où les quatre Hokage veillaient paisiblement sur Konoha. Il grimpa tout en haut et s'assit. La vue était magnifique et il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que réfléchir, se laissant bercer par le vent qui sifflait une douce mélodie. L'éclat de la lune dessinait des ombres sur son visage de porcelaine. Ses cheveux rouges se balançaient au rythme de la brise fraîche. Un mèche chatouillait son front et découvrait de temps à autres un symbole posé au-dessus de son œil gauche.

« Un shinobi de Suna….Mais que fais-tu ici? »

Le jeune homme qui se croyait seul se retourna lentement vers l'endroit d'où venait cette douce voix féminine. Derrière lui se tenait une jeune femme aux cheveux couleur de feu et au regard vert, tel une émeraude. Elle ne semblait pas beaucoup plus âgée que lui. Un bandeau protecteur arborant une feuille était noué autours de sa cuisse droite, par dessus le cuissard couleur nuit qu'elle portait. Ses formes étaient épousées par un débardeur gris-bleu uni qui se terminait à mi-cuisse. Il était fendu de chaque côté jusqu'au-dessus de ses hanches, laissant entrevoir sa peau pâle. Un symbole était dessiné à l'arrière, probablement celui appartenant à son clan.

Le jeune homme détourna le regard sans un mot et fixa le village qui se dessinait devant lui. La jeune femme, un peu perplexe, s'assit un peu plus loin et leva les yeux vers le ciel étoilé. Elle pouvait entendre la respiration calme de l'étranger. La jeune ninja se retourna vers lui et l'observa quelques instants. Il était mystérieusement beau. Son visage quasi parfait ne montrait aucune émotion, sinon un grand calme.

« J…Je m'appelle Emi…et toi, qui es-tu? »

« Gaara. Gaara du désert. »

Emi fut étonnée d'entendre la douce voix du jeune homme.

« Enchantée! »

Gaara ne répondit pas, fixant toujours le village devant lui, perdu dans ses pensées.

« Euh…Que fais-tu ici si tard? »

Sa question resta sans réponse, pas même un geste ou une réaction.

« Hé bien, tu n'es pas très bavard… »

« Je ne parle pas inutilement. »

« Ah bon… »

Emi se leva et quitta les lieux, laissant Gaara seul avec ses pensées. Ce dernier partit aussi, deux heures plus tard, vers la maison de l'Hokage, où il était hébergé. Depuis l'alliance de Konoha et de Suna, il n'était pas rare qu'il soit dans ce village.

Gaara regagna sa chambre et s'assit sur le lit. Il déposa sa grosse gourde de sable par terre, tout près, et s'étendit. Bien qu'il ne dormait jamais, il appréciait pouvoir se détendre, tranquille. Le jeune homme ramena ses bras sous sa tête et soupira. Depuis qu'il s'était battu contre Naruto, il ne cessait de penser à ce qu'il lui avait dit. Il se sentait étrangement un peu plus serein depuis. Un peu comme si une question fondamentale avait trouvé réponse.

Les premiers rayons de soleil perçaient à travers de la fenêtre de la petite chambre. Le chant matinal des oiseaux se faisait entendre au loin, alors que les rues de Konoha commençaient à prendre vie. Gaara se leva et sortit. Une autre journée venait de commencer.

Ce soir là, le jeune homme retourna au même endroit que la veille. La vue était belle et il pouvait réfléchir à sa guise sans se faire déranger. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il croyait avant hier soir. Cette Emi l'avait dérangé. Étrangement, elle n'avait pas fuit devant lui, comme l'avait fait chaque étranger qu'il croisait la nuit depuis son plus jeune âge.

Cette nuit ne fut pas différente de la veille. En effet, Emi était elle aussi retournée sur la montagne. Inconsciemment, elle espérait revoir le jeune homme. Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi. Il était si froid et distant pourtant. Mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il fallait qu'elle lui reparle. Arrivée au sommet de l'immense barrière de pierre, elle aperçu Gaara assit dans la même position que la dernière fois où elle l'avait vu. Cette fois-ci, elle remarqua que du sable tournoyait doucement autours de lui. Elle s'assit un peu plus près de lui que la dernière fois, observant bien sa réaction (ou plutôt son absence de réaction), pour détecter le moindre signe d'impatience ou d'inconfort. Comme elle s'y en attendait, Gaara n'eut aucune réaction.

« Bonsoir Gaara. »

« … »

« Je…te dérange? Parce que je peux partir sinon… »

Gaara fut un peu surprit d'entendre cette phrase. Tout le monde avait toujours insinué qu'ils le dérangeaient et partaient alors qu'elle, elle le lui demandait.

« Non. »

« Alors…je peux rester? »

« Comme tu veux. »

La jeune femme sourit. Depuis qu'elle était toute petite, Emi était toujours seule, même si elle était en plein cœur d'un festival rempli de monde. Les gens la repoussaient étant donné la réputation de son clan. Elle était l'un des derniers membres et un conflit, vieux de 50 ans, persistait toujours et pesait sur elle comme une malédiction. Tous les habitants de Konoha l'ignoraient où ne la connaissaient pas, sauf l'Hokage et son sensei. Les membres de son équipe n'étaient avec elle que lorsque nécessaire mais ils ne la connaissaient plus dès que les mots entraînement ou mission n'étaient plus en cause. Mais Gaara ne l'avait pas chassée, probablement parce qu'il ne savait pas qui elle était. Cela n'avait pas d'importance à ses yeux car elle se sentait un peu moins seule.

Les deux ninja n'échangèrent aucun mot de toute la nuit. Ils restèrent là, sous le ciel étoilé, à réfléchir, jusqu'au levé du soleil. Le même scénario se répéta le lendemain, puis le jour suivant. On pourrait dire qu'ils étaient seuls ensemble, perchés sur la montagne qui s'imposait sur Konoha.

Le soir suivant, alors que le soleil disait ses adieux au village, Gaara marchait d'un pas rapide vers le lieu de rencontre. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il se pressait, mais une étrange sensation dans son ventre le poussait à aller plus vite. Il ne pouvait pas dire ce que c'était, mis à part qu'il ressentait cela pour la première fois. C'était une sensation agréable et désagréable à la fois, rassurante et stressante, douce et amère. Une fois en haut, un léger sourire, presque invisible, se dessina sur les lèvres de Gaara à la vue de la jeune fille à la chevelure rousse. Il alla s'asseoir à l'endroit habituel, sans la regarder.

De son côté, le cœur d'Emi avait fait un raté lorsqu'elle avait aperçu le jeune homme. Elle était heureuse de le revoir, même s'ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment parlé. Elle sentait qu'un lien spécial s'était tissé entre eux. Elle s'approcha un peu plus de lui. Seulement 30 centimètre les séparaient. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi proche de quelqu'un, mis à part en combat.

« G…Gaara? »

« Hm? »

Son cœur s'arrêta pour un court instant. Il lui avait répondu! C'était la première fois qu'il faisait ça…

« Merci… »

Gaara ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle le remerciait. Il n'avait absolument rien fait pourtant. Il se tourna vers elle. Il scrutait son visage, un peu comme s'il était à la recherche d'indices. Il reprit ensuite sa position initiale, fixant l'horizon.

« Pourquoi? »

« Q…quoi? »

« Pourquoi tu me remercies? »

Emi était encore ébranlée par ce qui venait de se passer. Il n'avait jamais pris la peine de la regarder en face auparavant. Elle leva les yeux vers les étoiles et inspira profondément.

« Pour être revenu. C'est étrange mais…j'avais envie de te revoir… »

Gaara sursauta légèrement. Qu'est-ce qu'elle venait de dire? Elle voulait le revoir? Non elle avait ENVIE de le revoir… La sensation bizarre dans le ventre de Gaara s'intensifia. Son cœur battait un peu plus vite. Il réalisa que étrangement, lui aussi il voulait la revoir. Il la regarda, l'air un peu perdu. Elle lui souriait timidement, les joues rouges. Ses longs cheveux flottant au vent, tout ça la rendait belle. Belle? C'était vraiment lui qui avait pensé cela?

« Moi aussi. »

Le cœur d'Emi fit trois tours lorsque Gaara prononça ces mots. Elle s'approcha un peu plus de lui. Son coude frôla légèrement le sien, ce qui la fit frissonner. Gaara ne s'éloigna pas. Il ne détestait pas avoir quelqu'un près de lui. Ou plutôt, il ne détestait pas l'avoir ELLE près de lui. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais il était incapable de la regarder. Et il avait très chaud. Pourtant il faisait froid ce soir et puis, il était habitué au désert alors il était rare qu'il fasse trop chaud pour lui.

Le sable qui gravitait autours de lui était de plus en plus énervé mais, contrairement à d'habitude, ce n'était pas agressif. Il finit par la regarder.

« …je voulais te revoir. »

Ce qui se passa ensuite les surprit autant l'un que l'autre. Sans même réfléchir, Emi avait posé ses lèvres sur celles de Gaara. Elles étaient tellement douces, tout comme elle l'avait imaginé. Elle se recula après ce court baiser et détourna le regard, rougissant violemment.

« Je…je suis désolée je…ne sais pas…euh… »

Gaara était figé, les yeux grands ouverts. Elle venait juste de…l'embrasser? Et c'était… tellement court…Il aurait aimé que ça dure plus longtemps.

« Emi…pourquoi?… »

« Euh…c'est que…je crois que…je t'aime… »

Elle avait prononcé ces mots si faiblement qu'il avait faillit ne pas les entendre. Gaara n'en revenait alors là vraiment pas. Quelqu'un l'aimait. C'était possible?

« Tu es…sincère? »

« Oui… »

Ne comprenant pas trop pourquoi, il glissa une main sur la joue d'Emi et l'attira maladroitement vers lui. Hésitant un peu, il l'embrassa. La jeune fille glissa timidement sa langue contre les lèvres de Gaara qui les entrouvrit pour joindre sa langue à la sienne dans un langoureux baiser. Ils s'embrassère longuement, blottis l'un contre l'autre, tout deux appréciant vraiment ce moment. Puis, il se recula et plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune fille. Un doux sourire se dessina sur leurs lèvres. Le jeune homme avait un regard tendre, ce qui eut pour effet de faire fondre Emi.

Gaara comprit alors ce qu'était cette sensation étrange qui ne quittait plus son ventre depuis hier. C'était donc ça, aimer…


End file.
